Mexico
In the late 1930s, Mexico is but a shadow of the great colonial superpower it once was. The Great Depression took away Mexico's main trading partner, the USA, and just a few decades earlier the nation was home to a violent revolution. The population is split along party lines, as Drug Lords are taking over various regions, cities and family communities. Since Mexico is suffering human trafficking crisisis, Mexico is now trying to join the Axis in hopes of helping them become the glorious New Spain they once were. Technology Distribution of Leadership Mexico has little leadership at its disposal, so deciding what to focus on early in the game is important to maximize the effect. Mexico has a large amount of officers, due to its sizeable standing army left over from the revolution. To conserve these officers, one should seek to upgrade the existing units, rather than making more. As for research, 1 project at a time can be pursued, with minimal leadership being left over for other areas. Diplomacy Alliances Best option is the Axis because they can help you with Spain (who created you as new Spain). Germany will raise your industrial productions and train your men. Plus you can help Germany acess America Decisions No decisions. Politics Ministers Laws Even though Mexico looks like it has a stable Government, the rual areas of the Nation are ruled by Drug Lords and gang bosses who have laws of their own. If you leave your regional community you're killed. Political Parties Mexico has few ministers from non-democratic factions, and all non-democratic parties have no organization or popularity, save a few Left-Wing Radicals. Intelligence Mexico begins the game with a surprisingly large amount of active spies. Despite the nation's low leadership, they have managed to plant spies in most of Central America, parts of the Caribbean, and the USA and Canada. However, to do anything effective with these spies, the player must decide their game plan early in the game. Domestic spies are not an issue if starting late-game, as Mexico automatically gets 0 neutrality in 1942, after joining the Allies. However, if one wishes to take an ahistorical route, such as invading the USA, a wise decision would be to begin in 1936, and invest all of one's intelligence disrupting production or national unity. If invading the USA, there is little need for increasing threat, as the American pre-war military buildup should raise their threat more than enough to take action. Economy Trading Mexico starts off with a small surplus of crude oil. This is enough to fuel some early armor, but do not consider trading it away until upgrades are made to oil refining. Once you reach at least level 2, you should be producing enough fuel for many Caribbean and European nations to seek a trade for these resources. It is possible to have an Axis Mexico by trading with Germany and Japan early in the game. Be sure to build plenty of escorts prior to the war, as convoys to Wilhelmshaven pass right by many British territories. Industrial Production Mexico starts the game with a base Industrial Capacity (IC) of 19, which qualifies the country as a top Minor Power. Because it is a democracy, that number is further reduced by a full civilian economy. To raise your IC fire the anti-neutrality decision and increase production to war industry. If you decide to increase your industry by building IC do not forget that this will take a long time and severely hamper the production of war material. To get the most war material from your low IC, switch as soon as possible to war industry but stay at consumer production goods and voluntary army combined with the lowest unit experience law. It decreases your officer ratio and your manpower severely but speeds up the production of the badly needed war material and troops. Military Army Mexico has one of the largest armies in the Americas, left over from the revolution just a few decades before. This army will be large enough to conquer most of central and South America, but any player seeking to expand into the United States will need to build quantity, while a player travelling the more historical route in the Pacific will need to build quality. Choosing one's playstyle early in the game is vital for establishing a balanced army. Joining the Axis The most important technology required for aiding the Axis war effort is the required techs for building Marine Infantry. In order to take the heavily fortified Japanese holdings in the Pacific, one's Marine divisions should carry mostly Marines, with an attachment of Artillery or Anti-Tank, depending on the nature of the defending force. Transport Planes are also a must, which makes allying with the Axis vital, due to the leadership freed up Fighting the United States An ahistorical Mexican campaign should only be taken by experienced players. Joining any faction other than the Allies will immediately cause tension between Mexico and the United States. In addition, the military buildup taken by both nations due to the war will cause mutual threat to skyrocket, making the Second Mexican–American War inevitable. Despite the risks, with a proper army it is indeed possible to weather the USA's invasion, and even retake the lost provinces in Arizona, Texas, and California. Unless one starts buildup in 1936, masses of Militia and Mountain infantry are the best way to go. With some additional time, however, a mixed army could be constructed, with production runs of Light Armor and Rocket Artillery from Germany or the USSR, depending on one's alignment. Brigades of 3Mil+1Art, stationed in Mexico's mountainous regions, can withstand even the most brutal of attacks. In urban areas, a unit of 3Gar+1AT can hold off even the most powerful combined arms assaults one can expect the USA to launch. Fighting in open terrain is suicide, so any vehicles other than Light Armor and Engineers should be avoided. Navy Although Mexico starts the game with both a Gulf and a Pacific harbor, in Tampico and Acapulco respectively, it has no navy whatsoever and lacks even the most basic naval technology. It also has a mere 11 IC (on normal), so major factory construction will need to be made before building a navy. When you do begin assembling the Fuerza Naval, stick to submarines as your attack vessels. You should at a minimum research Sea Lane Defence, to protect your trade from the war in the Atlantic. Air Force Mexico starts the game with a single interceptor, and no technology to make more. The Fuerza Aérea Mexicana should only be researched/built if one intends to invade the USA or expand into South America, as it will be a very long time before you can build carriers. Most Caribbean or South American nations have no planes at all, so you can focus more research into bombers. If you intend to take on the USAF, upgrade your interceptors as much as possible, to give them a fighting chance against the United States' superior technology and manpower. War Mexico's isolated position and proximity to the USA will prove to be a challenge for any player wishing to contribute to Allied forces, or expand into the Pacific. Because of the nation's limited IC and leadership, one must decide which path to take early in the game, and devote almost all research to the specialized units required for such a daunting task as an invasion. War with X Japan Although an unaligned Mexico automatically joins the Allies in May 1942, fighting Japan as Mexico will require vast preparation, in addition to the risk of getting in the way of the USA's historical rampage through the Pacific. First and foremost, dedicate all of Mexico's naval research to submarines, as Mexican surface ships will become easy prey for the Imperial Navy. To ferry troops to the Pacific, join the Axis as soon as possible, and stock up on resources to make production runs of transport planes. Alternatively, one could join the actual war later, and make a beeline for Japan's territory in China, with the US navy keeping the sea lanes safe. With most of Japan's forces defending the home islands, Manchuria and Papua New guinea. Category:Other Stuff